When It All Comes Tumbling Down
by SamTomTam123
Summary: *Chapter 3* Sam and Tom arrive at the hospital and it's not good news for either of the newly engaged couple... (My first fic so please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Sadie and I'm only 12 so my fanfics are probably going to be terrible! But this is my first, and I'm a MAJOR Tam shipper, like, Charlotte Salt and Oliver Coleman are my whole life! Please read and review and enjoy!**

Sam and Tom walked down the street, and stopped as they approached the traffic light which was showing the Red man on a black circle. He was illuminated brightly against the midnight blue sky, and the couple stopped underneath him. Tom put his arm around Sam's shoulder and held her close.  
"I can't wait for this delicious meal Tom" Sam laughed and she put one of her arms round Tom's waist as she couldn't reach up to his shoulder blade.  
"Shortie!" Tom joked and he received a playful punch from his girlfriend.  
"Giant freak" Sam laughed and she was suddenly swept up by Tom, and he galloped across the roads with her in his arms as they heard the beeps of the Green Man.

Soon they reached the restaurant, and Tom spoke to the waiter who quickly sat them at a small table with a romantic red candle and rose in the centre of it. The seats that the couple sat in were a deep red too, matching the colour of the rose.  
"Well this is lovely Tom!" Sam said appreciatively, smiling brightly as she did so. Tom loved it when she smiled; her eyes lit up, they got a special sparkle in them too, her beautiful lips opened to show a lovely set of teeth, but the thing that Tom loved most about Sam's smile, was the warmth it radiated on everything. When Sam smiled at him, he couldn't help but feel happy. No matter what the situation, he was always happy when Sam smiled.  
The time flew by and soon the pair were tucking into their large pizzas and sipping their water. They both claimed this was because they were on the early shift the next morning. They looked into each others eyes as they ate, and everything seemed to stop. All the buzzing and rushing of the waiting staff and the noise from the open kitchen and pizza oven, Sam and Tom just blocked it all out.  
Tom spoke first, but only a fraction of a second before Sam.  
"Sam.."  
"Tom..." The couple laughed as they spoke at the same time.  
"Sam, I love you and there's..."  
"Something I want to ask you," Sam finished his sentence for him. Tom was speechless when he realised that Sam had had the same idea as him. She got up from her seat and hurried round the table and within a few seconds she was down on one knee.  
"Look I know that the man is supposed to propose to the woman but I needed to show that I love you Tom."  
"Look Sam... I.."  
"Shut up and listen. I love you with all my heart Tom, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I wanted to ask you.."  
"Sam.." Tom laughed, feeling overwhelmed by what was happening.  
"Tom you know I'm not good with this type of stuff!" Sam giggled nervously.  
"Sam I don't know what to say"  
"Yes might be a start.. Unless you.." Sam suddenly began to regret her actions but Tom grinned at her.  
"Yes."  
"Yes?!"  
"Yes"  
"Yes!" Sam threw herself on top of Tom and they kissed passionately.  
But their happiness was short lived as there was a sudden cracking sound and dust began to fall from the wooden ceiling... There was a loud, ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream as everything came tumbling down...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam lay limp and pale in amongst the huge pile of rubble and glass that had fallen. Tom slowly sat himself up, with what seemed like a minor head injury. He looked across at his fiancé, who he'd only just put a ring on her finger. A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek, as she lay unconscious.  
"SAM!" Tom burst into tears as he climbed over the debris to get his love. "Sam, please. Sam! Wake up, stop playing your games now! I love you Sam, please don't leave me." Tom sobbed as he wiped the single tear from her face and stroked her dusty hair. Then sense took hold of him and he realized as a doctor he needed to check for other patients. He stood up, kissing Sam's cheek before he did so. He called out, and was relieved to hear a few voices saying that they were pretty much unharmed.

"Okay everyone, roof collapse at a restaurant in town so expect many major casualties, with a few minor injuries. Iain just radioed control from the scene and I'm afraid Sam and Tom were involved." Zoe told the shocked staff. There were gasps from the huddle of nurses and doctors, and Zoe looked grim, but knew she had to carry on. "We're not sure about their conditions but there are other patients that we need to treat and prioritize. Right… Charlie, Sue, Fletch and Robyn you're in Resus with Ash, and myself. Lily, you're in cubicles unless we urgently need you in Resus. Jamie, Tess, and Rita you can join Lily in cubicles." Zoe handed out the roles and everyone rushed to their positions. Zoe hurried round cubicles and discharged or moved all the patients who thankfully didn't need any more emergency treatment and soon the whole department was empty waiting for the patients from the roof collapse. Ash ran and arranged for all over patients to be diverted to St James and Charlie called the wards to let them know that they would be sending patients up soon.  
"I can't believe Sam and Tom are injured! It's such a shock!" Robyn told Jamie as they folded blankets in Cubicle 7.  
"I know, I hope they're okay!" Jamie replied, putting the last one on the bed. They exited the cubicle and went to the staff room.

"Sam it's okay, no one else is badly hurt so I'm staying with you baby, please Sam stay with me" Tom said stroking her hair again, lying next to her as Iain and Jeff went over to treat the chefs. Luckily Sam and Tom had booked an early dinner at 5:15 before anyone else had arrived so they were the only customers in what used to be the restaurant. Suddenly, Tom heard Norman and Dixie come in and they ran over to where Sam lay.  
"She's breathing and she's got a steady pulse but it looks like she's got a nasty cut on her head and possible back and neck injuries." Tom informed the two paramedics.  
"We'll need to take a look at your head and you could have a back injury too. I'll go get two spinal boards to put you both on." Norman said and he stood up to go to the ambulance. But Tom stopped him.  
"Just get one mate. Seriously I'm fine! Just prioritize Sam okay?!"  
"Okay, one spinal board coming right up" Norman laughed, and he jogged off out to the ambulance.  
"It's okay Sam, I love you, but no matter what, you are staying alive and with me okay? You can go into a coma for however long, but please Sam, don't leave me with these idiots" Tom laughed shakily whilst crying as he said the last bit but he meant everything he said before that. He cried out as Sam's mouth opened slightly.  
"I'm not going anywhere Tom"


	3. Chapter 3

Norman and Dixie pushed the trolley into Resus as Tom followed, trying to hold back tears.  
"This is Sam Nicholls, 28, possible spinal injuries, facial lacerations and suspected fractured tib-fib. Went into VF en route, but we got her back after 2 minutes of chest compressions." Norman informed Zoe and the nurses that walked next to Sam. The paramedics turned the trolley and lifted Sam over onto the hospital bed. The team all looked shocked as they recognized Sam's face. Zoe looked at Tom, trying to say Sorry, but no words came out.  
"I'm fine Zoe, just treat Sam please! She's seriously injured,I've just got a few cuts and bruises!" Tom said, tears streaming down his face. Zoe looked at him, and sighed.  
"Right, Fletch take Tom to cubicles, check him over and clean him up. Then find Lily to assess him fully, then when he's got the all clear, bring him back here." Zoe said, clearly asserting her authority. Tom knew it would be a waste of breathe to argue, so he kissed Sam's forehead and let Fletch lead him to a cubicle.

"Tom mate, I'm so sorry about Sam. You two got engaged tonight didn't you?" Fletch said as he drew the curtains. Tom nodded slowly, his eye vacant, as if when he was without Sam he was empty. "Well mate, as soon as she's better, you know that we'll all have to throw you both a party!"  
"If she gets better." Tom said sadly, knowing that Sam's chances of survival were slim. "Fletch, can you just get Lily here, so I can go and be with Sam?" Fletch sighed but nodded and left Tom sitting awkwardly on the bed.

Lily wrote something on Tom's notes, and she looked at him sadly. "Tom, I'm afraid we will need to send you for a CT Scan of your neck and back, because I think you may have acquired an injury to your neck. If we don't identify it and there is a problem, it could lead to paralysis or lifelong illnesses." Tom stared at the F2 doctor. Fletch reached up and took a neck collar from the rack. Tom lay back and let the collar be strapped around his neck.  
Lily took Tom to the scanner room, and waited for the results to come through to the computer screen. Tom lay flat on a board, and he began to panic as it moved into the small tube shaped scanner. His heart went up and he was terrified of getting the results, but Tom tried to stay as calm as possible. Finally the results were on the screen and Lily was taken through them with the neurologist.  
The F2 doctor stared at the scan of Tom's neck and she frowned…


End file.
